


You’ve Got a Little Something on Your Face

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Casual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex, POV Armitage Hux, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rivals With Benefits, Trans Armitage Hux, ignoring their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Exactly what is says on the tin (in the tags). Plot? What plot? Hux is not having the best day ever, but that can be remedied, yes?Also, Hux and Kylo in unison: Feelings? Never heard of them. I couldn’t possibly havefeelingsforhim.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	You’ve Got a Little Something on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Trans author using the anatomical terminology I’m most comfortable with. There’s no “one right way.”

There were no more meetings on the schedule, no more datawork to work on until tomorrow, nothing to bother him for the rest of the evening before it was time for him to turn in for bed. Hux flicked through his library and found an audionovel he’d been looking forward for a _long_ while to having enough uninterrupted time to start. Maybe he’d have to snap at his underlings more often if that was what it took for them to give him a bit more time to himself. It wasn’t his style to lash out in anger—that was _Ren’s_ thing—but, well, pain could cause a man to do things he didn’t usually do. He changed out of his uniform into something more casual and comfortable for lying around, found his heating pad, luckily not something he needed frequently, started the audionovel, and lay down on his couch. He flinched as Millicent leapt up onto his stomach, but she settled in quickly and thankfully not directly on the heating pad—he wasn’t sure he could deal with both cramps _and_ a large cat sitting directly on his uterus. He closed his eyes and let himself be drawn into the story.

He’d barely gotten ten minutes in before the alarm tone on his door pinged: someone was attempting to make entry. Hux frowned, paused the audionovel and removed his blaster from where it was concealed under the couch without dislodging Millicent. He had a straight line of sight to his door and impeccable aim. The door opened and… oh. Of _course_. He lowered the blaster. _Ren_. Who else would have been privy to his mood earlier, seen the Do Not Disturb, and still thought it a good idea to force entry. He sighed quietly and tucked the blaster back away.

“Ren, why are you here?” Hux said, not bothering to disguise his irritation.

“Officially?” Ren said, letting the door close behind him before removing his mask. “Officially, I’m here because you’re briefing me on something I wasn’t paying enough attention to during our meeting. Unofficially? You need me.”

Ren set his mask down on the side table. He reached down to lift Hux’s feet and slid onto the end of the couch. Millicent meowed in the deeply offended sort of tone that cats were so good at and leapt down to the floor, disappearing into the bedroom. Hux dropped his feet roughly back down onto Ren’s lap. It was his couch, he would take up the entire length of it if he so chose.

“Exactly _what_ do I need from you tonight?” Hux asked, knowing what Ren’s answer was going to be. While he very much preferred Ren to stick to their schedule to deflect any potential suspicion, he could sometimes be convinced to let these little irruptions slide. Tonight, however, he was still cramping and very much not in the mood—either for forgiveness _or_ the sex Ren was clearly seeking.

Ren smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” Hux said firmly, crossing his arms over his stomach and staring straight up at the ceiling.

“No?” Ren retorted, cocking his head as if he expected a ‘no, _but_ …’

“I said what I said,” Hux huffed and turned his audionovel back on.

Ren turned it off again. Hux growled and sat up awkwardly, holding the heating pad in place with one hand, and not being particularly careful not to kick Ren as he did. Ren dodged out of the way of his foot. It might take a few attempts, but Ren usually got whatever message Hux was trying to drill into his head; he hoped tonight would be one of the nights where he caught on more quickly, but with the way his luck had turned, Ren would probably be persistent. The problem was that Ren wasn’t stupid, merely willfully dense. If he didn’t get the answer he wanted, he would pretend like he never got an answer at all. The only answer to that was to be just as stubborn as him.

“Oh, come on,” Ren cajoled, reaching out and placing one large hand on Hux’s thigh, stroking gently with his thumb. “I heard that orgasms are supposed to help with cramps, don’t you want to test that out?”

“I could test that easily enough without your input, but not tonight. I’m exhausted, in pain, and in no mood to prep myself for that beast you call your cock,” Hux said, some of the anger replaced by frustration. He made no move to remove Ren’s hand, however, allowing it to roam. He _did_ enjoy it when Ren touched him like this.

As irritating as it was that Ren automatically assumed that their little assignations would end in sex, he was usually right; Hux had simply scheduled them accordingly. They both made questionable decisions when allowed to be alone together for too long. It was true that Ren had been clumsy and inexperienced their first time together, but he was a quick learner. And, as it turned out, quite a gifted student. Hux was getting very mixed signals from his body. Did he want Ren? Unfortunately, yes. Did he want to spend the time and effort prepping himself for Ren when it felt like he only had the energy to lie back, listen to his audionovel, and let his heating pad do its job? No, he did not.

“What if, instead, we—” Ren began.

“ _No_ ,” Hux snapped, cutting him off. “At the risk of further inflating your already not insignificant ego, you know that’s a no. You’re simply too large to be comfortable, even on a good day.”

“You didn’t even hear me out,” Ren said, looking a little hurt. He pulled his hand back.

Hux paused. It was true, he hadn’t let Ren finish, had simply assumed he knew what he was going to ask for if anal was off the table. He tipped his head, not quite apologizing. “Very well. What were you going to ask?”

Ren smirked at him. He made a V with his first two fingers, raised them to his mouth, and poked his tongue through. To top things off, he gave it an obscene little waggle as he made direct eye contact with Hux.

Hux raised one skeptical eyebrow. “Really.”

“ _Really_ ,” Ren echoed.

“In case it had escaped your notice, I’m currently bleeding out of that orifice,” Hux replied. He half expected Ren to flinch at the bluntness of the statement, but his gaze was steady.

“I don’t mind. I’ve tasted blood before, and not just my own,” Ren shrugged.

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Hux asked, surprised. It was _Ren_ , he shouldn’t be, but… “My previous lovers were a bit on the squeamish side,” he admitted.

A brief flash of jealousy—Ren didn’t like being reminded that he wasn’t the only man who had been allowed to know Hux intimately—and then the smirk returned. Ren knew a challenge when he saw it and he wouldn’t back down.

Hux inhaled, paused, realized he’d already made his decision when he had goaded Ren with the ‘ _previous lovers_ ’ line, and exhaled noisily. “Very well. Go get a towel, you know where they are, and be ready in my bedroom. I have a few things to take care of first.”

Ren grinned victoriously, leaned in to kiss Hux on the temple, and rose from the couch. Hux watched him disappear into the bedroom and called for Millicent. He’d have to distract her with some treats; she didn’t like having closed doors between her and him, but he was very firm about his ‘no cat in the bedroom during sex’ rule. Millie shouldn’t have to see what he and Ren got up to.

\-----

Ren was sitting on the edge of the bed mostly undressed when Hux emerged from the refresher stripped from the waist down. Hux watched his face light up as he caught sight of him, both hungry and like he’d never get tired of seeing him like this. Like he could imagine something beyond this affair of desires. It was slightly unnerving, the hint of softness just underneath the lust, the surfeit of temper, and the sheer size and strength of his body. Ren quickly finished, tossing his socks into the crumpled pile of his clothes on the floor. He stood back up and straightened the towel again where he had sat on it.

“Ready?” Hux asked as he pulled his shirt off, folding it loosely and placing it on his desk to deal with later.

“Always,” Ren said with a grin.

“Did you bring a hair tie with you?” Hux asked meaningfully.

Ren didn’t answer. Hux sighed.

“You’re lucky I keep these around for you,” Hux said, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a cheap hair tie. He tossed it to Ren who caught it easily. There had been a couple idle questions about _why_ he needed to requisition hair ties of all things, but at his rank, he wasn’t required to answer. He had simply glared and taken his purchase and left.

Climbing onto the towel and lying down, Hux lifted his knees and tried to get comfortable at the edge of his bed—not so close that he’d feel like he was going to slide off, but not so far that Ren would have to stretch to reach him. He wrinkled his nose as he felt a particularly expressive cramp and a trickle of blood ran down his perineum. At least Ren was providing a welcome distraction as he watched him pull his hair back. It wasn’t quite long enough to put in a proper ponytail, but it got some of it out of the way, at least. _And_ it was a good look on him. For all that Hux was a stickler for the rules, he supposed he could let Ren’s very non-regulation hair slide. He certainly did appreciate every time he watched him put it up, and not just because of what it meant was going to happen. He watched Ren’s fingers run through his hair, pulling it back and gathering it into a little knot before winding the tie around it. One of these days, perhaps, Hux would allow himself to just sit and comb _his_ fingers through Ren’s hair, but that would suggest that they’d both want something far more intimate than what they had now. 

Hux banished the thought from his mind. Better to simply enjoy the purely physical relationship he and Ren had. No need to complicate it with silly things like _feelings_. He lifted himself up on his elbows to watch Ren drop to his knees at the foot of his bed. He felt the fingers of one of Ren’s hands trace lightly over the inside of his thigh and then a pair of unseen hands wrapped around his ankles, lifting his feet and opening his legs wider. Hux rolled his eyes—Ren never passed up an opportunity to show off his prowess with the Force even in mundane situations—and lay himself back down to allow Ren to do his job.

And then, there it was. Hux shivered and stifled a moan of anticipation as he felt Ren’s tongue on his perineum, slowly licking up the trail of blood. The tip of his tongue flicked teasingly at his opening before pulling back. Hux closed his eyes and let himself feel—his own breathing, Ren’s fingers combing through his pubic hair, reverently tracing over and into the folds and valleys of his vulva. Like he could memorize the shape of him. Two fingers slipped between his labia, fondling him, sliding up to slick his clit with blood, and spreading him open. Hux dug his fingers into his bed and whined quietly, clutching at the sheets as Ren began to lick at him again with broad strokes of his tongue. Ren dug his fingers into Hux’s thighs and pressed his face close.

Everything about Ren was too much, too big, too expressive. His body, his temper, his need to be the best at everything he did. Like he was trying to prove he could stand on his own merit, not just be whoever anyone else wanted him to be. Hux would almost describe his method as _attacking_ ; like Ren _needed_ to make him come, needed to subdue him and wring the pleasure out of him to justify his presence. He needed to be needed. Hux reached down and placed one hand on top of Ren’s head, letting his fingers slip through his hair. Ren moaned softly at the touch.

“Mmm, good boy,” Hux panted, encouraging Ren.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hux gasped and pressed his head down against his mattress. Arching his back and squirming as Ren pushed into him, fucking him with his tongue. He could imagine the mess Ren was making of the both of them, wet with arousal, blood, and saliva, and he didn’t think he actually _cared_ at that moment. All he wanted was Ren. 

Hux whined as Ren pulled back, wanting him to continue, wanting more, wanting him to bring him over. He lifted his head, looking down at Ren to see what he was doing, why he had stopped. Ren grinned up at him, teeth bared and reddened, face and mouth smeared with blood like some kind of predator. Looking for a response from Hux.

“That’s disgusting,” Hux said, breathing heavily. His stomach swooped in mingled distaste and desire at the sheer amount of blood Ren had somehow managed to get on him. “Please continue.”

Ren laughed and began to mouth at Hux’s clit. Hux dropped his head back to the bed and moaned as Ren suckled and worked him over. Ren wasn’t simply _tolerating_ the blood, he was lavishing in it. He was saying ‘ _I want_ all _of you_.’ Hux let himself focus on the pleasure and Ren’s mouth, allowing the little voice at the back of his head saying ‘ _I could get used to being wanted_ ’ be subsumed under the groundswell of the orgasm building inside him.

Hux came, barely managing to bite back Ren’s name in time. 

He sank into his bed, into Ren’s support, and let himself simply float for a few minutes as he collected himself again. Hux lifted himself slowly up onto his elbows and Ren stepped back, releasing his hold on his ankles and offering a hand to help him back to his feet. Hux hesitated a moment, but accepted. It didn’t _mean_ anything. Ren leaned in to try to kiss him, jabbing his cock into Hux’s hip.

“Ugh, no thank you,” Hux said, grimacing and pulling his face away. “You’re not going to kiss me in that state. I’ll help you get off, but not until after we’ve both gotten cleaned up a bit.”

Ren tipped his head in silent acknowledgement and padded off to the refresher. Hux followed him in. The two of them too close in the small room, impervious to the embarrassment they ought to be feeling. Hux watched in the mirror as Ren washed his face. Ren wordlessly passed his pants and underwear back to him. It all felt oddly domestic. Hux pushed the thought out of his head as he slipped up behind Ren and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other hand dipping to his cock. Ren’s fingers closed over his and they began to stroke in unison.

Pressed up against his back, Hux felt Ren shudder. He watched his face contort in the mirror as he came, crying out and splattering the dark durasteel sink and counter with white semen. 

“Well, I hope you’ve found your ‘briefing’ sufficient,” Hux said offhandedly as he washed his hands and the sink and wetted a washcloth to wipe down the counter. “As much as I enjoyed that, I’m still tired and I still have an audionovel to continue listening to.”

“When can I see you again?” Ren asked softly, stepping behind Hux and kissing the back of his neck, fingers gently kneading his shoulders.

“I’m sure you’ll see me on the bridge tomorrow,” Hux said quickly, stepping out of Ren’s reach. Ren got clingy after sex and he didn’t want to encourage the behavior if he could help it. It would be unbecoming of him to allow Ren to embrace him like they were _lovers_ or something.

“You know what I meant,” Ren grumbled, no real heat in his voice. 

Hux sighed. “You know the schedule. Come then.”

“And… you’ll be ok?” Ren asked almost hesitantly.

“I should, yes,” Hux said, slipping past Ren out of the refresher. He felt Ren following him as he returned to his room and pulled his shirt back on. “While I certainly wouldn’t call any of this,” he gestured vaguely at his groin, “ _fun_ , I don’t usually have it quite so painful as today. That combined with _underlings_ …” he trailed off.

Ren nodded and began to pick his clothes up off the floor to get dressed again. Hux unlocked his bedroom door, scooped up Millicent who had been waiting impatiently just outside, and returned to his couch. He settled in and started his audionovel again, idly petting Millicent as she lay on his stomach. He closed his eyes and let himself drift back into the story. A short time later, Ren’s footsteps reemerged from the bedroom, boots on again, and stopped in front of the couch. Hux opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

“You’ve got a little something on your face,” Hux said, touching the side of his nose, indicating to Ren where he hadn’t quite washed all the way up.

Ren just shrugged, stooped down to grab his mask, and put it back on. Hux watched him leave, wondering how he’d managed to fall so badly for the man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bloodlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650617) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman)




End file.
